bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Vicki MacDonald
Vicki MacDonald first appears in Series 5, where she is a desperate schoolgirl secretly working as a stripper in order to support her family. When Vicki turns up in Series Six, she instantly befriends Jess Fisher and the girls become best mates. Vicki doesn’t approve of Jess’s promiscuity, and isn’t afraid to say so, but she is still Jess's best mate even though she doesn't approve of her life-style. Vicki cares about her friends, is incredibly loyal, and above all is a survivor. In Series 7 she is bored of her relationship with Ronan and flirts with Jess's boyfriend Aiden, will this tear the girls relationship apart and will this be the end of Aiden and Jess? Series 6 Vicki’s father was taken into a home and Vicki found herself living a very solitary life in a grimy hostel in town – something she didn’t tell anyone, not even Jess, but eventually Vicki tells Jess and Jess realises she needs to be nicer to Vicki because she is in need of a great best mate right now. When Karen discovered Vicki’s story she moved her into the family home which gave Vicki the chance to experience some of the family life she’d missed so desperately. But eventually Vicki is forced to stand on her own two feet and move out as Karen Fisher is finding it hard to cope with another "Girl" in the house, as she thinks it's Bex. Vicki and Jess had there ups and downs. When Vicki spilled Jess's secret to Mr Mead (her promiscuity) this left Jess upset and mortified, Mr Mead later told Karen, he didn't give her too much information but enough to worry her. Vicki and Jess were soon friends again and they were always there for each other when they needed each other most. Series 7 Series 7 has seen her still struggling with her personal demons - bored of her realtionship with Ronan, Vicki finds herself being drawn to a flirtatious Aiden and eventually succumbed. How could she do that to her best mate Jess as Aiden was Jess' boyfriend. But when Vicki discovers she is pregnant with Aiden's baby, the truth comes out to everyone, including Jess! She has a missarriage and now Vicki finds herself isolated and alone as now Jess is angry at her, Ronan is on Jess' side and with only Aiden, what does Vicki do? Vicki and Jess become friends again because Karen makes Jess see sense and tells her that Vicki needs someone there for her as she has no-one. But when Jess and Aiden leave, Vicki misses Jess as she just lost her best mate and now back with Ronan. This term Vicki throws all her energy into her schoolwork and Ronan finds himself, once again unhappy with where their relationship is heading. Quotes *(Vicki finds out about Chris & Jess) Chris: 'How did you find out'! Vicki: 'You know Jess she can't keep her mouth shut anymore than her legs'!. *(Vicki says to Finn about the party) 'Uh no it'll be a sausage fest cause we're gonna tell all the girls not come'! *(To Finn when Sambuca walks off) 'Just leave it Finn' 'Your so chucked'! Trivia * Vicki starred in Lets Dance for Comic Relief in 2011. Category:Students Category:Past Characters Category:MacDonald family Category:Ronan Burley romances Category:Aiden Scotcher romances Category:Series 5 characters Category:Series 6 characters Category:Series 7 characters